


sleepy boys inc:  car ride edition // writing challenge

by burntcrackers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, No Romance, Oneshot, beta reads? never heard of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcrackers/pseuds/burntcrackers
Summary: Phil tries to take Techno, Wilbur, and Tommy on a car trip. Chaos ensues.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 241





	sleepy boys inc:  car ride edition // writing challenge

“TOMMY GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKING GLASSES!” Wilbur’s screams ring through the house along with the sound of him running.  
“FUCK YOU!” Tommy screams back, followed by several crashes and muffled shouts. A lot of wankers, morons, simps, childs, and foam diamond swords are thrown around.

“TECHNO!” Phil bursts into Techno’s room to see him farming potatoes. “Techno, get off the computer! We’re leaving in fifteen minutes!”  
“Meeerp.” Techno responds. Phil slams the door on him and goes downstairs to see Will tackling Tommy.  
“Get off of me, bitch boy!” Tommy yells.  
“You literally started it first!” Will yells back.  
“Oh, you’re such an idiot, Wilbur, you’re so stupid you know that-”  
“I AM GOING TO SHOVE A SOCK IN YOUR MOUTH!”  
“SHUT UP OR I’LL THROW A SANDAL AT BOTH OF YOU!” Phil takes off his sandals.  
“HE STARTED IT!” Will says as he quickly stands up and gets off Tommy.  
“I don’t care WHO started it, just get ready and get in the bloody car! We are going to watch this fucking sunset whether you like it or not! AND YOU!” Phil points the sandals at Techno, who’s watching the shouting fest with a cracker in his mouth. “GET READY ALREADY!”

Eventually, they make it out of the house, into the car, and on the road. At this pace they should be able to make it to the lake to watch the sunset in time. Phil’s stress goes down slightly.  
Only slightly.  
“So, Techno, I stole Wilbur’s glasses- no, stole is a strong word. I BORROWED Wilbur’s glasses, and that’s when Wilbur jumped me! But of course I dodged him, because I am so great.” Tommy says to Techno.  
“Okay, Tommy, you did not dodge me. I tackled you and you flailed on the floor like a moronic pig.”  
“Rude.” Techno says, on his phone.  
“Yeah, Wilbur, that is so offensive of you.”  
“OH, SHUT UP, CHILD!”  
“Techno can back me up here! That was very rude of you, Wilbur!”  
“Oh really? Techno, do you back up the child?”  
“I am staying out of this conversation.” Techno puts in his earbuds.  
“Now who are you calling a child? If anything you’re acting more like a child than I am! You weird fuckin’ prick-”  
Phil slams down on the horn. The other drivers stare at them. Phil glares at them, pulling out a pair of sandals from one of the car water bottle holders.  
“...so, Wilbur… How’s that new song of yours going…?”  
“Pretty good Tommy… How’s school...?”  
“Oh, pretty shit. This arsehole kept screaming in class yesterday, and it was really distorting my ears.”  
“Oh well that reminds me of a certain someone I know…”  
“Well, what are you trying to say? You shout just as much if not more than I do and it’s quite stupid of you to say that you pathetic moro-” Phil slams on the horn again. Wilbur and Tommy freeze their conversation. Techno doesn’t look up from his phone.

“We’re here.” Phil says, breathing a sigh of relief.  
“Oh, finally.” Tommy says. “Thank god Philza Minecraft, if I had to stay in that car with WILBUR any longer I think I’d-”  
“Get out of the car.” Phil unlocks the doors. Everyone immediately jumps out of the car and to the lakefront. They all sit down on the grass, just in time to see the sunset. It’s quite lovely, really. The tension seems to be gone.  
“You know, Philza Minecraft? This is quite lovely. Almost as lovely as me-”  
“Tommy, please don’t ruin this.”  
“Oh, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> uhh this is for the thirty day writing challenge by @gamerboy80ed on twitter, with the prompt being sunset. yeah, didn’t really stay with the prompt but I’M TRYING MY BEST OKAY?
> 
> uhh follow me @burningcrackers on twitter okay bye-


End file.
